Serializer/Deserializer (SERDES or SerDes) links are used in variety of applications. For example, one use of SerDes is in high speed communications. In such a high speed environment, the communications channel is not ideal and equalization may be required to compensate for channel characteristics, such as, but not limited to offset, distortion, losses, etc. Without equalization performance may not be optimum, reliable, etc. This presents a problem.